U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,333 to P. C. Jacobs, Jr., July 23, 1968 for ELECTRIC FUSE HAVING STRESS-REDUCING FUSE LINK MEANS discloses a fuse link, or fusible element, for low voltage fuses that has the ability of withstanding a high number of repetitive cycles. The crux of the fusible element of Jacobs lies in its particular geometry. The patent application of P. C. Jacobs, Jr., Ser. No. 886,034 filed 03/14/78 l for FUSIBLE ELEMENT FOR ELECTRICAL FUSES HAVING A RELATIVELY HIGH VOLTAGE RATING AND A RELATIVELY HIGH CYCLING PERFORMANCE describes a fusible element and a support therefor based on the teachings of his earlier patent, but adapted for relatively high voltage ratings, e.g. 2-8 kilovolts.
The present invention uses the teachings of the above patent application of P. C. Jacobs, Jr. and provides particularly effective means having great dimensional stability for the production of arc-extinguishing blasts of gas when interrupting currents of relatively small magnitude.